Servant of Evil
by Riku-Heartilly
Summary: You are my everything,I am your servant.Destiny divided pitiful twins.If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.


Alright...Forgive me for not updating Wammy Alphabet or Alice Human Sacrifice.

I will.

This was a side project I've been working on and finally got finished.

This is completely based off of the Vocaloid video Servant of Evil.

For those who are wondering. No, this won't be like Alice Human Sacrifice. Its one whole chapter. I am not doing the Regret Message part or Daughter of Evil(Because it basically is the same thing).

I do hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Once upon a time....

There lived a set of twins born of royal blood.

These two children were destined for different path's from the moment they were born.....

"Look at all the flowers" The elder twin of 8 years old said smiling and sitting on the grass looking to the sky.

"They are very pretty" The younger replied back faintly sitting down beside his older twin brother and looking to the ground.

The older twin brother in fancy decorated clothing. The other, younger one, dressed in peasant like clothes.

"Its very beautiful out isn't it L?" The older one said smiling softly and continueing to watch the clouds.

"I have to agree with you on that B" The other replied back smiling looking up at B.

B, the elder twin, had then looked down beginning to pick the flowers up and tie them together.

When B had finished he gently tapped his younger brother's shoulder. Immediately getting L to catch B's attention.

"B what is that?" L asked softly feeling B place the flower crown onto L's head.

"A crown for you L" B said smiling widely.

The younger twin's eye's blinked again a soft smile forming on his face as he took the crown off of his head about to give it to B, when he saw adults come forth and begin to drag B off.

L was left in the feild to watch the older twin leave....

7 Years later....

B, the young teenaged prince of the land he now ruled, sat in his throne. Delicate and expensive clothing on and evil....selfish eye's.

He stood up and walked over to the window of his great castle looking down upon it.

His eye's fluttered here and there boredly. Until he spotted the one he'd been watching alot lately.

....Another male. Chocolate brown hair. Auburn glassy eye's and a nicely shaped body.

B had truly fallen for said man. He wanted that man to be his....

And meanwhile....

L, the younger of his older twin B, was the servant of the prince B. He served without question to his older brother.

He wore servant like attire. Regular clothing compared to his brother. Hair more messier then his brother's.

.....L was also in love though....He'd fallen in love first sight at a certain girl.

He met this girl a day or so after B's first encounter of the young man he'd caught sight of.

.....L had gone off to another kingdom for the day.

It was supposed to be casual. Just picking some things up when he came to spot a man and girl.

Said girl had a pretty green dress on. She had ice blue eye's and blonde hair in short pig-tails.

While the man consisted of brown hair, brown eye's and a nice figure.

L's eye's had stayed glued to the girl however. He watched her love dazed. It was obvious he'd fallen for the pretty girl dressed in green immediately.

.....However.

....Both the girl and man....where in love with eachother.

There came a problem between the two twins....

When L had returned home he went to go see B to have lunch.

They always ate lunch together. It was a usual thing for them.

"So how was your day at the other kingdom?" B asked chewing on a strawberry and holding a fork with one hand.

"Very good actually" L replied back smiling softly. "....B I believe I've fallen for someone...." L said with a sigh handing B a green flower.

"Really? Thats great L....Who's the lucky girl?" B asked smiling and looking up at L taking another bite of his strawberry.

"The princess Misa" L had spoken back to his twin smiling softly.

B's smile slowly faded hearing the name. "........"

"Is something wrong B?" L asked beginning to look worried.

It was then that B placed his fork down and got up out of his seat walking out of the room.

No sooner had the young prince left but he returned as quickly as he left. Placing a dagger on the table infront of L.

"B?" L asked looking up at B confused.

"....I want you to kill the princess in the other kingdom" B stated coldly.

"...." L looked up at B trying to read those cold evil eye's. Then his eye's moved down to the dagger taking it without question.

Not questioning B's word once.

It was apparent L could see anger in B's expression now as B gripped the flower L had given him and crushed it throwing it to the ground walking off....

He listened to B. He always did. L would follow B's steps wherever it was B decided to lead.....and if B was to become evil.....So would L.....

.....

"Oh hello, Princess Misa was not expecting someone from Prince B's kingdom to stop by" The princess in green dress said looking up at L as she sat in her garden smiling softly.

"....." L stepped forward emotionless gaze as he held one hand behind his back holding the dagger he was given by his elder twin brother.

"Would you like a flower?" The princess said holding out a green shaded rose up to L smiling widely.

L didn't speak. He then took a tighter hold of the dagger and finally slashed the princess' throat watching the blood spurt everywhere.

......

The young evil prince sat alone in his throne awaiting his twin to get back. He chewed on his thumb nail absentmindedly until he spotted his younger twin walk into the room.

B's eye's looked his from L's feet to his face as the younger made his way up to B.

The top half of L was splattered with blood.

....and when L finally came to a stop he handed the dagger back to B. It too was soaked in blood.

A wide smile on L's face looking at B. "I did it B"

B continued to look at L not saying a word but a smile formed on B's own face. A wide one a happy one....One L remembered from when they were children....

....The prince was just so selfish and evil.....and his faithful twin would do anything for him.....

"Prince B" A gaurd had said one day walking up to the evil prince with a blank expression.

"Yes what is it?" B said apathetic like as he rested his head on his hand looking at the gaurd dully.

"....The warrior of red has gathered a very large army to capture you and execute you....All your servants have been fleaing since they caught word" The gaurd said.

The younger twin brother stood beside B looking up at the gaurd not saying a word.

".....I see" The prince replied back shooing the gaurd out and looking down at his feet.

B's eye's had then slowly moved up to look to L. A smile forming on his face. "Its time for lunch....Could you bring lunch now?"

"Yes B" L nodded smiling back softly and walking off out of the room....

"Raito-kun never loved me....He always loved that damned Misa" B grumbled to himself with pain and anger flaring in his eye's. "And now....now I know they will capture me.....Its the fate I deserve I suppose" B mumbled looking down and sighing....

Soon enough did L return with tea, jam and cookies. Setting them on the table.

The two ate silently.

...and when the two had finished eating B had then sat down in his room, in the large castle, because he knew fully well what was to come. "They'll be here soon L....You should run before they come....They'll take your life along with mine....We are both of royal blood...."

"No B" L had replied back coldly. B had never heard L disagree with him once or disobey an order for that matter. "I'm not going"

"What?" The elder twin said looking at L confused.

"Here" L exclaimed taking off his white long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. "Put these on....You can borrow my clothes" L had said handing the clothes to his twin.

"L...?" B said looking at L confused as he felt L unbutton his own clothes and take them from B putting them on.

"You still have time to escape" L said smiling and quickly ruffling B's hair into a more messy manner and helping B into his own clothes.

"L...." B said again this time in a softer tone as he now wore L's clothes and vice versa.

"We're twins....So they won't notice" L exclaimed nodding and smiling.

"You can't do this L...." B said in a barely audible tone his hands digging into the baggy jeans he wore....and for the first time. B could feel tears running down his face. His eye's stinging from the tear drops.

B's eye's had then looked up to see L kneeling before him and gently kissing his forehead....

....It was short....

....and just as if it had never happened L had gotten to his feet and began to stride off out of the room looking back and smiling softly at his older brother....

"Don't go L" B said again more firmer, yet he was now choking on his words, while he staggered to his feet and took a secret passageway from his room out of the castle and to safety.

.....And as B travelled through the passageway out....His hands stuffing themselves into the baggy jean pockets....He immediately froze.....Pulling out what was in the pants was the very crown of flower's he had given to L seven years ago......

.....

The younger twin, L, made his way back to the throne and sat in it awaiting for his fate....

....and soon enough, the large doors infront of L had slammed open wide. In walked the man dressed in blue, Raito, and the warrior in red, also known as Mello, along with a large army behind them.

L watched not showing any emotion whatsoever as the warrior in red stepped forth holding his sword out infront of L.

The little servant, L, looked up at the great warrior in red and pushed the sword away gently. "How disresptful for you of such high class warrior Mello" L stated coldly looking at the warrior and turning away as he was immediately shackled and dragged off to a prison cell.

.....

And there L stood in the cell looking out the prison cell window at the sky.

He knew very well what his fate was now....and he was ready to accept it....For his brother.

.....

The time had come for the execution.....

L was brought up to the guillotine looking at the crowd before him....

....So many people.....So many people that hated his brother.....He could see all their satisfied faces as they watched.

...L's eye's seemed to glimmer and move through the crowd looking at every person.....until....

....His eye's fell upon a hooded male with messy black hair looking up with sad eye's....

......

.....There in the crowd stood L's older brother B looking up at his younger brother. "....L...."

.....

"Do you have any last words?" The gaurd had asked L looking down as if L were dirt.

"....No" L said back as his head was placed and he continued to stare at B.

.....

"Ready?" The gaurd had then turned looking to another gaurd.

....

....A smile began to form on L's face....

.....

....The blade of the guillotine began to move down swiftly.....

....

....B continued to watch....

.....

.....A happy smile on L's face.....

......

.....the sound of the guillotine blade making contact with L's neck.....

.......

......Tears running down B's face.....

.......

......The flower crown clutched in B's hands tightly.....

.....

....The crowds slowly moving away....

.....

........Soon enough....

...

....The only one left.....Was B himself....Sobbing and crying.....

......

........

............

"B" A soft voice had then said.

....The younger 8 year old B turned to look at the one calling his name....

.....That person was....

"Here" L said smiling widely holding out the flower crown to B.....

.....And B sat still for a moment. But a wide smile soon bloomed on his own face aswell.......

"Thank you...."

.....

.....

**Author's Note:** I loved writing this. It was so much fun and so sad at the same time. I swear I was even crying while typing this T-T

Well anyways. Reviews are loved.


End file.
